Entediado
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: O que um dia entediado pode fazer pra um loiro? [DMHP] SLASH!


**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. :D

**Resumo: **O que um dia entediado pode fazer pra um loiro?

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione (citado)

**Entediado**

Estava entediado. Normalmente, numa sexta á essa hora ele estaria resolvendo as ultimas coisas no escritório. Mais como era feriado, a sua empresa não abriria hoje. Véspera da véspera de Natal.

Harry não estava em casa. Havia saído com a desculpa de ir consolar o bebezão Weasley que havia brigado com a Granger. De novo.

Estava descalço, circulando pela casa tediosamente, com Dino em seu calcanhar. Finalmente encontrou uma revista em cima da mesa e resolveu se distrair, folheando o Semanário das Bruxas, desleixadamente sentado na sua poltrona favorita. Viu as roupas da moda e ficou fazendo comentários pra si mesmo.

Quando estava quase no final da revista, viu uma nova parte. Um teste. Inútil... mais era uma distração valida. Pegou a pena que vinha com tinta embutida nela mesma e resolveu passar seu tempo.

**.1- Nome completo:**  
_Draco Lucio Malfoy_

**.2- Apelido:**  
_Malfoy's não possuem apelidos_. – Contraiu os lábios em desaprovação. – _Apesar da Pansy insistir em me chamar de Draquinho e do Harry a-d-o-r-a-r me chamar de Dragão ou Dray_. – Ocultou a parte que o Rony lhe chamava de Fuinha. A revista não precisava saber disso.

**.3- Cor favorita :**  
_Verde_

**.4-Time que torce:**  
_Irlanda_

**.5- Data de aniversário :**  
_22/10_

**.6- Possui tatuagem ou pircing?**

_ARGH! Uma tatuagem... Que fui OBRIGADO a fazer... Está bem. Não fui obrigado. Mais a idéia trouxa só podia ter sido do Harry. É um D e um H entrelaçados. Tenho ela no pulso._

**.7- Cheiros favoritos:**  
_Do Harry_ - "Foda-se, ninguém vai ler isso mesmo". – _De chocolate e de morangos. Melhor se estiverem juntos._

**.8- Pior sentimento do mundo:**  
_Pena_

**.9- Melhor sentimento do mundo:**  
-Contrai os lábios novamente - _Amor_

**.10-Dois defeitos seus:**  
_Não possuo_. – sorriu satisfeito e superior pro papel, como se o desafiasse a discordar.

**.11- Duas qualidades:**  
_Somente duas? Perfeito e abismalmente lindo._

**.12- Qual a 1ª coisa que você pensa ao acordar de manhã:**  
_Eu me amo. E, infelizmente, amo esse moreno aqui do lado também. _

**.13- É romântico (a)?**  
_Se eu fosse, metade das minhas brigas com o Harry não existiria. _

**.14- Assunto de conversação mais detestável?**  
_Wesel e seu complexo de pobre._

**.15- Como se vê no futuro?**  
_Ainda lindo, com Harry e com a empresa indo lucrativamente bem. Assim como hoje em dia. E com um filho eu acho. O Harry já tocou no assunto umas três vezes. _

**.16- Comida Favorita!?**  
_A do Harry._

**.17- Você tem muitos amigos?!**  
_O suficiente. Se bem que eu sobreviveria sem o Wesel na minha vida... Não que eu esteja o considerando um amigo._

**.18- O que você mais gosta de fazer?**  
_Quadribol, compras, e ficar horas entre quatro paredes com certo leão grifinório._

**.19- Sorvete preferido:**  
_Morango._

**.20- De quem você sente saudades:**  
_Malfoy's não sentem saudade. Apesar deu ter, vez ou outra, uma vontade de rever meu padrinho que está á um ano em lua de mel na Holanda._

**.21- Sente medo de:**  
_Malfoy's não tem medo! Apesar deu __**recear**__ voltar a minha vida de antes do sexto ano._

**.22- Quem você levaria para uma ilha deserta:**  
_Harry, lógico. Quem mais cozinharia pra mim?_

**.23- As tempestades, você gosta ou elas te assustam?**  
_Sou indiferente á elas, apesar de fazerem parte de um favorável clima pra ficar embaixo das cobertas, em frente à lareira._

**.24- Qual sua bebida favorita:**  
_Sex on the beach._

**.24- Ultimo lugar que você gritou?**  
_Aqui na sala mesmo. Não faz nem dois dias. Bem, o cachorro, mais conhecido como Dino, que Harry insistiu em comprar havia feito xixi na minha melhor camisa!_

**.25- Você é destro(a), canhoto(a) ou ambidestro(a)?**  
_O que isso importa?_

**.26- Qual seu número favorito?**   
_12_

**.27- Evento preferido?**

_Meu aniversário! Sempre ganho uma festa surpresa. Também gosto do meu aniversário de casamento com o Harry, nós temos uma tradição de trocar presentes. O ultimo foram as tatuagens e um jantar na cobertura de um famoso hotel._

**.28- É viciado(a) em algo?**  
_Depende do ponto de vista. Esta bem... sim. Sou viciado em chocolate com morangos. Harry morre de ciúmes deles._

**.29- Noite ou dia.**  
_Noite_

**.30- Animal de estimação?**

_O Dino._

**.31- Pensa em ter filhos?**

_Sim. Mais não uma penca deles como os Weasley's! Mas Não acho a idéia de ser pai abominável. Na verdade até gosto. Ainda mais um com o Harry... Ok. Chega de melodrama._

**.32- Hora de ir pra cama?**

_Normalmente quando pinta um clima favorecendo essa ida._ – Sorriu maliciosamente pra revista.

**.33- Esporte favorito?**   
_Quadribol. Que pergunta idiota!_

**.34- Você se considera ciumento(a)?**

_Na medida do normal. É... um pouco. Teve só aquela vez que eu soquei um cara na saída do clube por olhar descaradamente pra bunda do MEU marido. Também teve aquela piranha do escritório que teve os cabelos tingido de roxo e verde. E outros insignificantes. Mais meu ciúme é controlado._

**.35- Qual foi o melhor e o pior dia de sua vida?**  
- Draco reencosta na poltrona e encara a revista, avaliando-a. Lembrou a si mesmo que jogaria fora assim que terminasse. – _Meu pior dia foi certamente o da batalha final. Nunca senti tanta tristeza e med... hum... __receio__ de perder as pessoas._

_O melhor é difícil dizer. Acho que tenho vários dias perfeitos na mente, depois de começar a namorar o Harry. Meu casamento se encaixaria aqui._

**.36- Um grande amor da sua vida:**  
_Me recuso a colocar nessas palavras melodramáticas, por mais que ninguém vá ver!_

**.37- Está apaixonado no momento:**  
_Quem foi que escreveu esse teste? Potter? É bem típico dele... _

**.38- Está sendo correspondido!?**   
_Mais é claro! Como se um Malfoy fosse sofrer de amor não correspondido._ – Ignorou solenemente a voz irritante em sua cabeça que o lembrava do seu sexto ano.

**.39- Tem noivo(a)?:**  
_Serve marido?_

**.40- Vale a pena amar?**  
_Ok, você venceu. Vou responder bem rápido pra jogar essa revista no lixo._ – parada dramática pro loiro acreditar que iria escrever aquilo.

Um pouco incomodado de ter se aberto, Draco Malfoy caminhou até a lata de lixo da cozinha, e despejou a revista ali. Mal sabendo que no dia seguinte seu marido iria atrás da nova revista que havia comprado e leria todas as respostas.

Porem, nesse momento ele foi detraído com um barulho de desaparatação. Olhou pro meio da sala e viu, finalmente, seu marido. Harry James Potter tinha uma aparência cansada, mais feliz.

Draco caminhou até ele, com uma feição indiferente. Mais o moreno não se abalou nem um pouco e foi até o loiro com um amplo sorriso, lhe beijando varias vezes o pescoço.

-Senti sua falta Dray.

-Humpt! E mesmo assim correu pra passar o dia com o Wesel por uma coisa tão cotidiana como uma briga com a mulher.

Harry riu mais não se dispersou de sua tarefa, Draco é que não iria reclamar, estava muito carente pra isso.

-Me desculpe, amor. Mais você sabe como o Rony é. Vem cá, me deixe recompensá-lo.

Ia desabotoando a roupa do loiro gradativamente, enquanto o direcionava pro quarto, ignorando a felicidade de Dino e o deixando do lado de fora do aposento. Depois se desculpava com ele também.

-Prepare-se Potter, pois a recompensa tem que valer a pena.

Harry sorriu safado e empurrou o loiro pra cama.

-Você não vai se arrepender Dray, confie em mim.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Harry ficou pensando qual seria a reação do seu marido quando ele lhe informasse, no natal, que estava grávido.

Ah! A resposta pra ultima pergunta?

"_Vale. __**Muito**__."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Preciso comentar que foi mais uma idéia repentina e não tive como me refrear?

T.T

De qquer forma... Espero que tenham gostado. :D

Beijos!


End file.
